London's Big Little Sister
by avatarfan1206
Summary: London's sister comes in town for a science competition and competes against cody.Maddie and Corrie try to make London smarter.
1. Chapter 1

**Suite Life Of Zack And Cody: London's Big Little Sister**

**London: Maddie, one chocolate bar. NOW!**

**Maddie: Well somebody's in a bad mood.**

_**Handing London a chocolate bar……**_

**Corrie: London Tiptons in a bad mood**

**Maddie: Corrie you're my assistant not a news reporter**

**Maddie: London why are you in such a bad mood?**

**London: Vicky's coming. _(angrily)_**

**Maddie: Your sister**

**Maddie: I love Vicky Tipton. Shes 13 and drives a foreign sports car**

**London: I hate Vicky.**

_**A young girl enters The Tipton and heads for the candy counter**_

**Young girl: London! _( waving at London )_**

**Corrie: Oh my gosh you're Vicky Tipton.**

**Vicky: Oh my gosh you're creeping me out.**

**Corrie: I creep out Vicky Tipton. _( clapping her hands )_**

**Maddie: Corrie, its time for your break**

**_Corrie walks away. Elevator doors open and Zack comes out._**

**Zack: Hey you're Vicky Tipton**

**Vicky: Apparently I am**

_**Vicky heads for the front desk**_

_**At the front desk**_

**Moseby: Ahh Vicky Tipton. Long time no see.**

**Vicky: Yeah it has been quite some time and at that time you had hair.**

**Moseby: Of course, your presidential suite is ready**

_**London overhears their conversation and walks toward them**_

**London: She gets the presidential suite?**

**Moseby: Your father said she needs rest and study for The International Junior **

**Science Competition.**

**London: She's in a science competition?**

**Vicky: Yup. At least a Tipton made it to the finals. Unlike some of us.**

_**Vicky looks at London with a raised eyebrow.**_

**London: Well at least I have great taste in clothes.**

**Vicky: By the way your shoes went out of fashion 30 years ago.**

**Moseby: Esteban, carry Vicky's bag up to her suite.**

_**Esteban picks up the small bag on the floor.**_

**Esteban: Finally a Tipton with one bag.**

**Vicky: There's 7 in the car.**

_**Vicky hands Esteban a hundred dollars.**_

**Esteban: Oh gracias.**

_**Esteban heads outside. Vicky walks toward the elevator. London sits on the couch.**_

_**The twin's suite**_

**Cody: Hey mom, I made it to the finals of the International Junior Science **

**Competition**

**Carey: Oh that's great**

**Cody: Yeah, the other finalist is the daughter of some rich billionaire.**

**She probably paid the judges.**

**Carey: Now Cody just because she's rich, doesn't mean she's dumb**

**Cody: Take a look at London.**

**Carey: Good point.**

_**Zack enters the room**_

**Zack: Hey Cody, London's sister is in the hotel.**

**Cody: So?**

**Zack: Wanna watch me ask her out.**

**Cody: Nah I'm busy preparing for the competition. I'm sure she'd never go out with **

**you.**

_**At the candy counter.**_

**Maddie: Oh come on London. She's not that bad of a sister.**

**London: She called my shoes unfashionable. **

**Corrie: London, you're shoes are way in.**

**Maddie: She's right. London you're great the way you are.**

**London: But Vicky's smart.**

**Maddie: But you have great taste in clothes.**

**London: She also has that**

**Maddie: You're an heiress**

**London: Yeah but she has a fashion line**

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**In the library……….**_

**London: Maddie this isn't working, everytime I try to remember. I forget.**

**Maddie: Come on London. I promised Sister Dominick that you'd win the **

**competition.**

**London: What is the point of entering me in a contest when I can't even**

**do math? _(shouting)_**

**Librarian: SHH!**

**Maddie: Sorry.**

**London: Maddie, give me the next question.**

**Maddie: Okay, lets do an easy one. Who is the first president of the USA**

**London: Oprah Winfrey!**

**Librarian: SHH!**

**Maddie: No. George Washington. _(whispering)_**

**London: I thought Washington is the store across the street.**

**Maddie: UHHHH!**

**Librarian: SHH!**

_**Inside the Tipton lobby…….**_

**Zack: Hey Vicky!**

**Vicky: What do you want. I already told Moseby no interviews.**

**Zack: Ok. You wanna go out for pizza.**

**Vicky: No. I want lobster. Pick me up Friday night.**

_**Vicky walks toward the elevator**_

**Zack: Yes!**

_**The twin's suite…**_

**Carey: Cody, dinner!**

**Cody: No thanks.**

**Carey: But lima bean casserole is your favorite.**

_**Zack walks into the suite from the hallway.**_

**Carey: Zack, dinner.**

**Zack: Is it chocolate cake?**

**Carey: No.**

**Zack: Did you cook it?**

**Carey: Yes!**

**Zack: Then I'd be better off without it.**

**Carey: What happened Zack? You love dinner.**

**Zack: The last time you cooked, I got food poisoned.**

**Carey: Ok. I'll get us some pizza.**

_**Inside London's suite…**_

**Corrie: I'm London Tipton's closet!**

_**Corrie's voice echoes.**_

**Maddie: London!**

_**London enters the room**_

**London: What do you think?**

**Maddie: Huh?**

**London: I was talking to the mirror.**

**Mirror: One word: GORGEOUS!**

**Corrie: Oohh. Let me try!**

_**Corrie stands in front of the mirror.**_

**Mirror: BEAUTIFUL!**

**Corrie: London's mirror likes me!**

**Maddie: Move! My turn.**

_**Maddie pushes Corrie aside and stands in front of the mirror**_

**Mirror: One word: BLAH!**

**Maddie: That's impossible, me and Corrie are wearing the same thing.**

**London: Maybe it just hates you. **

**Maddie: London time to study.**

**London: Last outfit, PLEASE!**

**Maddie: London, you're the one who wanted to be smarter.**

**London: I asked for smartness not a science competition.**

**Maddie: Don't you get it? The competition will make you smarter.**

**London: Oh. I thought it was for you poor people.**


End file.
